Talk:2033
Moved info I'd moved the destruction of Xindus to the 2030s because in T'Pol says, "Judging by the field dispersion, approximately 120 years" when referring to how long ago Xindus was wiped out. I don't really see how someone can take that and assume that Xindus was wiped out in exactly 2033; pegging it at a vague 2030s seems much more logical. However, someone has since moved the planetary destruction back to 2033. -- Steve 21:08, 22 Jun 2004 (CEST) :T'Pol says that the field began to disperse in 2033 (2153-120). So, Xindus was most likly destroyed in 2033. ::She says "approximately" 120 years before. That could be any where from 111 years to 129 years in that mode of speech. She never said the date, only that she narrowed it down to a decade or so. I wouldn't place it in 2033 because it could have just as likely been 2029 or 2038. We have no proof either way. We must leave this spoken of in the general sense, if we do not know a fact we should not invent one just to fill a space on a page. We should present the information we have. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :::When? T'Pol didn't say "approximately" she said 120 years ago. – 22:53, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Flag Couldn't the new state also have been added in 2332 sometime after July 4? Tiberius 10:20, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :I believe that sometime around 2032 on the 4th of July, Puerto Rico and the US virgin islands were both admitted into the union as one as the single 51st state of America. while a year later during independence day--the State of California was divided into two as America's 52nd state of the union, which I believe some great economic boom must of took place around that time! ::What you believe is not suitable for article content. 31dot (talk) 09:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :The new states could have been Puerto Rico/US virgin islands added as one state, and Cuba as the 52nd state--and the reason why many trek fans believe that is because, after both the Castro brothers and their dictatorship completely died off somewhere around 2015-to-2016 and the people of Cuba then formed an independent republic of Cuba, which was far more friendly to the U.S. and its allies. and after Puerto Rico had joined in 2032 and afterwords a year later Cuba signed-up for U.S. statehood becoming America's 52nd state; that could of happened, then later on in 2079 47 years later being one of the few remaining superpowers left on earth caused by an affect of the Third World War the United States of America completely annexed the Philippines as the 53rd state or divided into more states like kind-of bringing back that old fashion American empire era sense it was like during and after the Spanish-American war! ::Again, your personal speculation or beliefs are not suitable for article content. 31dot (talk) 21:53, December 10, 2013 (UTC)